Sanji's Vocabulary
by BluJai
Summary: A series of ten one-shots about Sanji. Summaries for each one are inside All the prompts are from my ten vocabulary words for the week.
1. Chapter 1

I have been needing some inspiration for stories recently and decided to use my ten vocabulary words as prompts. Strange, yes, I know. So this is Sanji-centric and I will try to finish this in a few weeks, hopefully. Not sure I'm not very good with this kind of stuff and I do still have homework. Anyway, onto the first story.

Title: Just Like Mom Used to Make

Prompt: Reap

Rating: K

Warnings: Really just nakamaship and probably what qualifies as fluff. You could look at it as SaNa but I choose not to. Really, the closes to "romance" parts are just Sanji being Sanji.

Summary: What Sanji chooses to make out of Nami's tangerines.

* * *

><p>Everybody knew it was forbidden to touch Nami's mikan trees and whoever did dare to would be punished either by a million beri fine or a swift kick to the head. However whenever it was time to reap in the tangerines Nami would give a portion to Sanji and he would make the same thing every time.<p>

The first time was before they had even entered the Grand Line and there were many extra ones that Nami felt could be spared. Sanji was making Nami's usual afternoon snack when she entered the kitchen with a small basket half-filled with her precious mikans. Sanji was a bit perplexed at first not knowing what Nami meant by this.

"Here, Sanji-kun. There was a bit too much of them this time. Feel free to do whatever you want with these," Nami placed the basket carefully on one of the counters of the Merry's kitchen.

"Ah, so generous of Nami-swan to allow me to use her precious mikans," Sanji proclaimed as he examined the tangerines in the basket.

"It's fine. If you need anymore just ask me. I still have a lot more to spare," Nami said waving off his compliment and leaving the kitchen before he could praise her further.

Sanji muttered a short mellorine before starting to work again. He quickly finished Nami's snack and went back to scrutinizing the tangerines. He had to make something that tasted good and was nothing short from perfect not because they were the wonderful Nami-swan's tangerines. But because they were there in memory of Bellemere and when someone means as much to you as Bellemere did to Nami making something bad is just not something you do. It's like putting some type of ugly, odorous, repulsive, slimy, oozing type of flower on someone's grave. It's just wrong.

So, Sanji thought long and hard before deciding to peel one and taste it. It was sweet with a hint of tanginess. He was still eating the mikan while thinking of the possibilities for the tangerines. He just put the last piece into his mouth when an idea solidified in his head.

Sanji smiled a bit and lit another cigarette before taking Nami's snack and half-pranced onto the deck with his one visible eye turning into a heart.

Soon a loud "NAMI-SWAN!" could be heard from anywhere on the ship.

-There Is a Line Here-

Sanji was flipping pancakes at the stove in the morning when Luffy, as usual, was first to enter the kitchen and demand food.

"Ah, Sanji, what smells so good? Is it meat?" Luffy asked sniffing the air like an eager puppy.

"No, it's pancakes," Sanji answered slightly irked that no matter what he cooked the captain's first guess was always meat.

"So, there won't be meat?" Luffy asked slightly disappointed as he sat down at the dining table. No matter what Sanji cooked it tasted wonderful but Luffy just couldn't imagine breakfast without meat.

"I'm also making bacon," Sanji replied just as he put the strips of pork into the frying pan. Luffy hummed slightly from the table obviously content with what was to be served for breakfast now.

Slowly the rest of the crew filed into the galley just as Sanji finished cooking and began setting the table. Breakfast began as usual with Luffy acting the part of an eager hamster, overstuffed cheeks and all. Sanji carefully watched Nami to gauge her reaction to the pancakes.

Nami had just put one piece of it in her mouth when her eyes widened in shock. She closed her eyes and chewed slowly obviously savoring the taste of it. Sanji smiled a bit then quickly started his own meal before he had to kick Luffy for stealing food again.

Sanji went back to the stove to deliver more to anyone who wanted seconds and in Luffy's case thirds or fourths. He was genuinely surprised, though he didn't show it, when Nami came up too asking for seconds since Nami usually only had one helping. Still he eagerly served her, happy that she liked his pancakes so much.

Soon breakfast was over and the crew dispersed to their separate activities. Usopp to work on some strange slingshot pellet of his, Luffy to the figure head of the Merry until he got bored and decided to bother someone of course, Zoro going to take his post breakfast nap, yet Nami lingered in the galley even as Sanji began to wash the dishes.

"Sanji-kun, I was wondering. Where did you learn to cook those tangerine pancakes?" Nami asked standing next to Sanji while watching him wash the dishes.

"It's my own secret recipe," Sanji said teasing her, "Why?" Nami seemed to hesitate a bit probably debating whether or not to tell him.

"My adoptive mom used to make us pancakes on our birthdays instead of a real cake because we couldn't afford it and they tasted just like yours," she answered softly. The topic of her mom, Bellemere, seemed to still be a sore spot for her. Sanji nodded needing no other explanation from her.

"If you ever want them again just tell me and I'll make it for you," he said as he finished cleaning the last dish. She seemed a bit shocked at the offer but looked at him gratefully nonetheless.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," she thanked him as she began to leave the kitchen.

"Anything for you my dear Nami-swan," he called out to her retreating back. He didn't see her face but he could tell she was probably smiling.

After that when it was time to reap the tangerines Nami, once again, entered the kitchen with a small basket of tangerines. Following that there was a third time, a fourth, fifth, sixth and so on. Every time she requested the same thing to be made whether enough for the whole crew or just her and every time Sanji said yes to her request.

After all, who could say no to pancakes made with fresh tangerines just like Mom used to make.

* * *

><p>Eh, it's okay. Doesn't really have much to do with reaping but tell me what you think by reviewing. First time writing One Piece so tell me if their in character or not.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Yup, I'm back again! I have the next chapter now which I understand took some time but I'm a slow brainstormer. Well, here it is.

Title: Being Normal is Over-rated

Prompt: Orthodox

Word Count: 504

Rating: K+

Warning: Sanji said his favorate cuss word when describing the resident sword-fighting marimo.

Summary: I dare you to find one way that the Straw Hats can really be called normal.

* * *

><p>Sanji isn't a normal chef. He would serve food to anyone who is hungry, he would prefer to be a cook on the sea rather than on land, he could kick your butt without even using his hands, he's a chef for a far-from-normal pirate crew, and he has a bigger dream than cooking, he wants to sail the Grand Line and find the mythical All Blue.<p>

Sanji isn't a normal pirate, either. He would wear an immaculate suit everyday, he would never hurt a lady no matter how attractive (or unattractive) they are, he would never use his hands in a fight, and he can cook meals that would make world-renowned chefs green with envy.

It doesn't matter if Sanji isn't normal because no one in the Straw Hat Crew is. They have a miniscule crew compared to other infamous pirates and their captain and first mate had nonexistent navigational skills despite being on the sea for so long.

The few crew members they have aren't exactly normal either. They have a captain made of rubber, a swordsman who wields three swords, a navigator who will sail through the worst storms if treasure were on the stake, an cowardly, storytelling sniper, an archeologist who could sprout a thousand different limbs, a doctor who is part reindeer, a shipwright who is a cyborg, a musician which most pirate crews don't even have who is a skeleton over 80 years old, and last but certainly not least is their very own world-class fighting cook.

But it wasn't so much the crew members that are so strange but their bond. They call themselves nakama. What is that, anyway? Unlike other crews where most would sacrifice any of the others to save their own skin they would fight to the death for any of them. Strange, isn't it? Yet no one in their crew would ever want to change it.

Sanji had just called the crew in for dinner having finished setting the table when Luffy ran in with record speed. The rest of the crew slowly filed in as Sanji served each of them. This meal continued as normal with Luffy's rubber hand stretching across the table for other people's food while Sanji scolded him. Sanji stood up to get more sake from the locked refrigerator for the shitty marimo, albeit reluctantly.

He took in the familiar scene before him. The entire galley was filled with yelling, rambunctious laughter, and the smell of his cooking. It seemed so normal to him yet probably strange for outsiders.

"Oi, ero-cook, where's my sake?"

"You shouldn't drink so much, shitty marimo. You'll destroy what few brain cells you have left." Sanji retorted as he threw the sake bottle at Zoro aiming for his head. Zoro caught it with ease and grunted in response.

Sanji went back to serving the girls and scolding everyone else's table manners or more like lack of in this case. Even though their meals were rowdy and unorthodox Sanji has decided on one thing. Being normal is over-rated anyway.

* * *

><p>Also thank you to Sarin-sama. I actually didn't notice that I left out Usopp. I love him too. Dang it. I'm sorry Usopp! So, tell me what you think by reviewing please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

You have to give to me. Another update! I was faster than last time at least. I'm going to give myself a pat on the back. *pats*

Title: Staring Contest

Prompt: Senseless

Words: 418

Warnings: A really childish game.

Summary: A swordsman and a cook. Who would win?

This was senseless, utterly ridiculous, and so completely childish that Sanji couldn't believe he even agreed to do it. The part of him that still retained any common sense was yelling at him to stop before he could be dragged into doing anything stupider. So why was he still doing it?

Yet here they were Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper surrounding Sanji and Zoro on the Merry's deck focusing on them like a laser. Sanji was sitting Indian-style across from Zoro staring into his eyes. Okay wait a minute, that didn't come out right. He was _not_ staring _into_ the marimo's eyes. He was staring at them. No, not like that! They were having a staring contest!

Don't ask why. They were both somehow roped into a childish game that Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy were playing but it turned into more than a game. This was a battle for pride. It had been going on for so long now that he had lost track of the time. The three idiots were watching as "judges" though all of them have left at some point or another. Now, Luffy was fidgeting again and getting impatient.

"Sanji, I'm hungry," Luffy whined in complaint.

"Luffy, you can wait a while. I'll make dinner soon," Sanji mumbled not even turning his head. Luffy settled back down with a pout still muttering about food. After just admonishing Luffy for being impatient it seemed someone else was too.

"Sanji! Zoro! Stop having a staring contest! What are you? Eight?" Nami scolded both of them walking onto the deck ready to hit them if they didn't stop.

"In a minute, Nami-swan!" Sanji made the fatal mistake of turning from Zoro to talk to his beloved Nami-swan.

"Ha!" Zoro pointed at Sanji in triumph, "I win! You looked away!"

Sanji opened his mouth to defend himself when his common sense gained control again. It was past the time he usually started preparing dinner and he still can't believe he waste that much time staring at the shitty marimo's ugly face.

"Whatever," Sanji replied standing up and walking back to the kitchen.

Sanji could imagine the stupid moss-head's triumphant smirk at beating him in a shitty staring contest. He pulled out the ingredients for dinner strangely not in a bad mood for loosing. All the idiot swordsman did was keep his eyes open longer. Next time Sanji would beat him at something requiring more skill than a staring contest. Then we'll see who gets the last laugh.

This was inspired by some equally childish and competitive people at school who had a staring contest, namely my friend and me, but details, details. Please tell me if they're in character or not. I feel like Zoro should have talked more…. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! And I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but our computer monitor shut down on us and we had to get a new one. The monitor was around 5 years old so I wasn't surprised. Truthfully I was expecting it to happen. Anyway, I want to give a shout out to Sarin-sama for diligently reviewing every chapter. I really appreciate it. Thank You!

Title: A Fickle Thing

Prompt: Clarity

Word Count: 456 (I know I'm just that awesome!)

Warning: A bit depressing I think.

Summary: It doesn't matter though, because clarity has always been a fickle thing.

* * *

><p>Many people have said that when you are starving your senses would be heightened, bringing the foodless world into alarming clarity. Sanji could vouch for that because the first few weeks of on that rocky island it was exactly like that.<p>

Everything was in perfect clarity. The colors were brightened in a way that seemed surreal yet horrifying at the same time. He could smell the salt in the breeze coming from the sea and he could hear the sound of the many fish he couldn't eat splashing around. It seemed the only sense that wasn't heightened and, in fact, dulled was his sense of taste. The small rations of food from the dirty burlap sack had no taste at all.

After that, the clarity seemed to have escaped from him. Instead his world was erased and redrawn with a dull piece of charcoal. The once bright colors were so lost he sometimes wondered if they were there. He was continuously surrounded by a dream-like haze. It was like when you wake up and you can't tell if you're dreaming or not and then when you've fallen asleep you can't tell if your dream is still a dream.

Yet that was what it seemed like Sanji did, drifting into a nightmare only to wake up in an even more torturous one of waiting on death's doorstep. When he did seem to gain consciousness long enough he forced himself to drink from the small pool of rain water he found that his reflection in the water was blurry too. He could guess what he looked like though, completely emaciated, scraggly blonde hair, and his once clear blue eyes drawn with the same piece of charcoal as the rest of his world.

Even though it seemed both his clarity and sanity were slipping further from his grasp he managed to drag himself over the top of the island to see the old geezer. When he saw what he thought was a sack full of food his world snapped back into clarity by the crazed desperation of starvation.

Sanji's hands clenched the knife in an iron grip as adrenaline and blind rage gave him enough strength to stagger over to the huge sack and slit it open. When treasure, not food, spilled out of the bag he had rushed over to the geezer for an answer. When he saw the old geezer just as emaciated as he was and missing one leg, the rage and adrenaline left him leaving him with hopelessness and despair.

As the geezer talked Sanji felt his sanity return but the momentary clarity had left, replaced by the tears welling up in his eyes. It doesn't matter though, because clarity has always been a fickle thing.

* * *

><p>Yeah give me a review. Plus I've been thinking so much about these stories I accidentally call my cat Sanji and she responded. -_-<p> 


End file.
